Ellos no lo eligieron
by Eis Black
Summary: Ellos  no lo eligieron. No eligieron ser pelirrojos, ni tener tantas pecas.Pero sobretodo, no eligieron de quien enamorarse. TWINCEST


Ellos no lo eligieron. No eligieron ser gemelos. No eligieron ser pelirrojos, ni tener tantas pecas. Tampoco eligieron tener una hermana pequeña tan buena a quien cuidar, Molly. Ni tener un cuñado tan extravagante, ese Arthur. No eligieron sus infantiles mejillas arreboladas, salpicadas de pequeñas pecas, ni ese físico atlético desarrollado con el tiempo y el quidditch. Pero sobretodo, no eligieron de quien enamorarse.

Lo hacían todo juntos. Eran uña y carne, imposibles de separar. Cuando corrían detrás de la pequeña Molly para levantarla en volandas y hacerla reír, iban juntos. Cuando estudiaban, cuando hacían alguna broma a los pretendientes de su hermana, cuando eran castigados por ello, lo hacían juntos.

De pequeños a menudo se buscaban por las noches. Simplemente para sentir al otro a su lado, tener cerca a su otra mitad. Se acurrucaban bajo las sábanas, se contaban y se dormían uno al lado del otro, a veces abrazados.

Por aquel entonces eran inocentes. Lo que no vieron venir fue lo que ocurrió después, cuando esas noches inocentes dejaron de serlo. La noche donde empezó todo, era como las demás. Se tumbaron juntos bajo las mantas, de costado uno junto al otro. Se miraron a los ojos y se contaron secretos e ideas para alguna travesura. Entonces Gideon le acarició la mejilla Fabian, y su mano descendió acariciando su cuello, el hombro, el costado. Cuando su mano llegó a la cintura, se inclinó hacia su gemelo y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Lo hizo casi inconscientemente. En cuanto se dio cuenta, se apartó, esperando rechazo. Pero su sorpresa vino cuando su hermano le devolvió el beso. Y ahí empezó todo. Se buscaban todas las noches, susurrando, con caricias cada vez más atrevidas entre besos. Dormían juntos, abrazados, a veces vestidos y otras veces la ropa se perdía por el camino.

En Hogwarts se dedicaban a sobreproteger a su hermanita y gastar bromas. No querían que nadie la tocara, pero tuvieron que ceder cuando Molly anunció su noviazgo con Arthur Weasley. No parecía mal chico, aunque algo extraño.

Acabaron la escuela, y se formaron como Aurores. Eran bastante apuestos, y no les faltaban candidatas a convertirse en 'señora Prewett'. Pero por razones que no compartieron con nadie más que ellos mismos, no se llegaron a casar. Y sus razones eran simples. Se querían el uno al otro. Y decidieron que no querían casarse con nadie, aunque tampoco dijeron nada de su relación. Vivian en una pequeña casa, a salvo de miradas curiosas, aunque mantenían su fachada teniendo cada uno su habitación.

Vivian su vida felices, trabajando como Aurores y malcriando a sus sobrinitos. Visitaban mucho a su hermana, y le ayudaban cuando estaba embarazada a distraer al resto de chiquillos. A veces se llevaban a Bill y a Charlie a tomar un helado al Callejón Diagón, y más tarde se les unió el pequeño Percy.

Cuando Molly estaba embarazada de los gemelos Fred y George, se empezaron a oír rumores alarmantes. Que un tal Señor Tenebroso se la tenía jurada a los hijos de muggles, a quienes él denominaba 'sangre sucia'. Decían que estaba reuniendo un ejército de Mortífagos a sus ordenes, y que quería tomar el control del mundo mágico. El Ministerio decía que no era verdad, y que 'todo está bien'. Los gemelos no lo tenían tan claro, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hogwarts y mago más poderoso del momento, les ofreció unirse a su propio ejército contra los Mortífagos, independientemente del Minsterio. Aceptaron sin dudarlo, y pasaron a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Eran guapos, valientes y bromistas. Eran de los mejores agentes que tenía la Orden. Iban a todas las misiones juntos, y tenían éxito. Molly estaba muy preocupada, pero ellos le quitaban importancia al asunto bromeando. Pero sabían que lo que hacían era peligroso.

Una noche llegaron a su casa después de un encargo de la Orden. Estaban cansados, y rápidamente se ducharon y se iban a ir a dormir cuando Gideon quiso hablar con su hermano un tema que le rondaba la cabeza algún tiempo.

_- Sabes que lo que hacemos es peligroso_

_- si – Fabian miró extrañado a su hermano._

_- Molly dice que podemos morir, y no le falta razón – prosiguió._

Fabian miró a su hermano comprendiendo lo que le quería decir, que podrían morir en cualquier momento y esa simple idea le aterraba. Le cogió la cara con las manos y lo besó, dándole a entender que no quería hablar de eso y lo que importaba era el ahora, no lo que podría pasar mañana. Lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama y lo tumbó, quedando él encima, comenzando a quitarle la ropa recién puesta.

Esa noche le hizo olvidar hasta su nombre, llevándole al éxtasis como nadie más podía hacerlo. Lo besó lentamente mientras le hacía el amor, queriéndole como nunca.

%%%%

Llevaban ya dos años y medio en guerra. Dos años y medio yendo y viniendo de ataque en ataque contra los siervos de Voldemort. Habían sufrido pérdidas, y estaban constantemente en peligro.

Ya no podían ir a ver a sus sobrinos tan a menudo, y cada vez que iban los cinco niños se alegraban mucho. Solían llevarles bromas, y parecía que los pequeños Fred y George eran bastante espabilados.

Estaban en constante tensión, sin bajar nunca la guardia. '¡Alerta permanente!' bramaba Ojoloco Moody. Todos los días los saludaba con la misma frase.

Ese día tenían que espiar una reunión de mortífagos. El Señor Oscuro no iba a estar presente, pero sus informadores dijeron que esos magos iban a decidir un ataque contra una familia 'sangre sucia'. Los habían enviado a ellos solos. Todo iba bien, hasta que uno de los reunidos decidió salir a tomar el aire. Gideon y Fabian no podían esconderse a tiempo en la calle, y los vieron. Con un rápido 'desmaius' se deshicieron del mortífago pillado por sorpresa, pero el resto ya salía a ver qué ocurría. No tenían oportunidad de escapar, y los cuatro mortífagos pudieron con ellos. Primero cayó Gideon, y Fabian tuvo que ver impotente como su hermano caía fulminado por un 'Avada Kedavra'. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Molly, pensando que tenía razón y había muerto Gideon, y él iba a correr su misma suerte. Su último pensamiento fue dedicado a su hermano. 'Te quiero'. Un rayo de luz verde le impactó en el pecho y ya no pudo pensar nada más.

%%%%

Era una tarde de finales de invierno. En la tierra húmeda quedaban grabadas las huellas de las pesadas botas que calzaba un hombre recio lleno de cicatrices y un ojo artificial. El bastón dejaba agujeros al lado de sus pisadas.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa. Dentro se oía jaleo, gritos de niños y una mujer regañándoles. Tocó a la puerta, y abrió un hombre delgado con gafas.

- ¿Molly Prewett? – preguntó.

- Sí, un momento – el hombre pelirrojo llamó a una mujer también pelirroja, con muchas curvas.

- Señora Prewett – saludó.

- Prewett es mi apellido de soltera. Ahora soy la señora Weasley. ¿Qué desea? – la mujer parecía algo preocupada.

- Soy Ojoloco Moody, miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Lamento decirle que sus hermanos Fabian y Gideon Prewett han muerto en una misión de la Orden.

La mujer se quedó plantada en el sitio. Su mano agarraba tan fuerte la madera que tenía los nudillos blancos. Se quedó blanca y tragó saliva. Lo miró y dijo 'no puede ser…' muy bajito y negando levemente con la cabeza.

- Señora, le puedo asegurar que eran los mejores agentes, y murieron como héroes. No los olvidaremos, eran hombres valientes.

El hombre abrazó a Molly por los hombros cuando le sacudieron los sollozos. Pero en seguida se separó de su marido, secándose las lágrimas y murmurando 'no… los niños… ahora no puedo'.

A Ojoloco le incomodaban las escenas sentimentales, así que carraspeó un poco y se despidió de la destrozada mujer y su marido. Desanduvo el camino de tierra hasta la verja pensando en la muerte y que odiaba tener que dar esas noticias a los familiares. Y que lo que había dicho a la mujer no era mentira. Esos hombres en verdad valientes y unos héroes.

Como todos en esta guerra.

* * *

><p><em>Esta es una pequeña historia que quería escribir. Pensaba hacerla a largo plazo, pero ayer soñé con la historia, como debía empezar y la frase final. No pude resistirme a escribirla en clase y aquí está. Recién escrita. <em>

_Admito tomates y sonrisas :)_


End file.
